Arranged Marriage
by MiyukiArisato
Summary: Maka and Death the Kid are engaged? Of course they were shocked by their fathers' sudden announcement. An arranged marriage, for goodness sake! They're still a teenager and now they're getting married. What were their fathers thinking? R
1. Chapter 1  The Announcement

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater and it's characters.

Arranged Marriage

* * *

Chapter 1- the announcement

It was a quiet morning for Maka, she and Soul were at Shibusen walking along the school's corridor. They were idly chatting when her attention was caught by a waving Sid. She tug Soul's sleeve and they went forward to where Sid is standing.

"Good morning Sid-sensei!" Maka greeted with a bright smile.

"Good morning…" Soul also greeted at Sid.

"Good morning to you too" Sid greeted back at them "Oh right, Shinigami-sama is calling for you two. It seems that there is an important announcement."

"Okay, thank you for telling us." Maka bowed down slightly "We'll go there immediately. Come on Soul." They both headed to the Death room where Shinigami is waiting.

As they are walking, Maka asked Soul, "What is this important announcement, neh, Soul?"

Soul shrugged, "I dunno. I guess it's another mission." he replied with a grin, showing his razor sharp teeth.

They finally arrived at their destination after passing the guillotines. They saw Shinigami and Death Scythe obviously waiting for them. They also saw Death the Kid and his two weapon partners, Liz and Patti. Maka examined her father's expression. _He seems excited…_

"Good morning!" Maka greeted happily at them, ignoring his father's expression.

"Yosh, yosh! Good morning!" Shinigami greeted back with his usual comedic voice.

"Good morning!" The others also greeted back.

Maka and Soul stationed themselves beside Kid, Liz and Patti.

"Kid-kun, you're here too." Maka said. '_Then this must be a very important announcement…'_

"Yes, it seems Honorable father wanted to announce something that only concerns us." Kid replied. Somehow, he feels uneasy.

"Eh?" Maka was surprised with a very puzzled look.

"Now that Maka-chan and Soul-kun are here." Shinigami suddenly spoke. "Actually this announcement only concerns Maka-chan and Kid."

"Amo, then why are we here?" Soul asked with a questioned look. He glanced at Liz and Patti.

"Well, we really need some witnesses." Death Scythe replied. "Well, you see-"

Shinigami put a hand up, making Death Scythe's speech to cut off. "Now, now Scythe-kun. I'm the one who wanted to announce this." Death Scythe didn't say a word but replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well," Shinigami continued. "Scythe-kun and I made a decision. I was the one who suggested this. You see, we agreed that both our only child would be together."

"Huh? I don't follow Honorable father." Kid said. His uneasiness is increasing by the second.

"Yes, I don't get it either Shinigami-sama." Maka said with a very confused look. Somehow, she really wanted to pound her father for making such a decision that concerns her.

"You two are now engaged." Shinigami said simply with a happy voice. Suddenly, Death Scythe started spreading petals of red roses at them.

"We both agreed to the arranged marriage." Death Scythe said happily with a silly grin on his face, still spreading the petals.

'_That's why there were some baskets of petals beside him…'_

"Eh?" Maka and Kid both said in unison. It was hard for them to register what Shinigami said to them. A few seconds later, the words finally sink into their brains.

"What?"

Maka and Kid's face went crimson red. Soul's eyes went wide and his mouth agape. Liz and Patti were already congratulating them.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!" Liz said to them her eyes gleaming with happiness. She held Maka's hand.

"YAY! Kiddo-kun and Maka-chan are engaged!" Patti raised her hands up and jumped happily. "Party! Party!"

"Honorable father" Kid composed himself but there was still tint of red on his cheeks. "I'm only 17 and Maka's only 16, isn't it too early for us to get married?"

"Well, you're turning 18 next month so it would be a-ok!" Shinigami gave him the thumbs up.

Kid's face went red again and looked down. He thought deeply that it would be alright for him to be married with a close fried but he doesn't know Maka too well unlike Soul and why he was oddly happy that he was engaged to Maka. Also, would she be alright for her to marry him? He glanced at Maka who is now approaching his father.

"Maka Chop!" Maka bashed a book on Death Scythes head. He fell on the floor and there was blood trickling on the dent part of his head. "Papa, I _thought _you said that I would be _married to love_ but why did _I_ end up _engaged_ to Kid-kun?" There were veins pop out on her head.

Death Scythe immediately hugged Maka's right leg and cried, "Maka, I'm so sorry! I just want to make my only child to be happy so I made a decision that is best for you. Kid-kun is a gentleman and I trust him! He would greatly take care of you than anyone else! You'll love him in the passing years!"

Maka didn't hear what her father is saying because of the anger bubbling inside her. "Papa, you're being selfish! You didn't even consult me about this!" She forcibly let go from his father's hug on her right leg. She stomped away angrily, heading out.

"Maka!" Death Scythe shouted. "I'm so sorry!" He looked at Shinigami desperately. "Shinigami-sama say something!"

"Maka-chan and Kiddo" Shinigami spoke up and sweat dropped. Maka looked at him still angry. Kid looked up from his deep thoughts to his father. "I know it was really selfish for us to decide on both of your futures. I suggested this arranged marriage because I really want my only son to end up with you." Shinigami looked at Kid to Maka. "I thought that it is really best for you two to be together. Maka-chan and Kiddo are close friends so I thought that it would be alright. You two would both love each other in the passing years."

After hearing Shinigami's speech, Maka and Kid calmed down and looked at each other. They both blushed and looked away. Liz noticed something and grinned.

"Oh and by the way, your engagement party is after Kid-kun's birthday." Death Scythe said with a grin. "And the wedding would be on December. That would be a month after next."

For Soul, he couldn't believe on what he is hearing. Death Scythe is already making preparations. He looked at Maka and Kid whose cheeks are red. His mind went haywire. _What about him?_

"Wait! Do I have a say to this?" Soul spoke up. "Is there a contract or something on why you both agreed to the arranged marriage?" He looked at Shinigami.

"Yes there is a contract." Shinigami said and he put both of his overly large hands in front of him. Death Scythe showed Soul the contract that has their signatures.

Soul practically grabbed and read it. A few seconds later, "But why aren't there any conditions?" He asked, confused.

"Well" Shinigami shrugged. "I and Scythe-kun don't really have any conditions. We just wanted them to be together." He said in a happy tune.

Soul was speechless. _'What the hell?'_

"Eto, it seems we need to get to class by now." Liz spoke up. "We are practically late."

"Oh, ok" Shinigami approved and gave her the thumbs up.

Liz dragged Kid out and she ordered Patti to drag Maka and Soul, the three were still in deep thoughts. _This would be 2 looong months…_

* * *

Author's Note: My first ever fanfic! :3

Did you like it? If you do, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2  Partners

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. My schedule is hectic due to school. (and half the truth is that, I was so nervous because of the lots of reviews you guys gave but I'm sooo happy that you gave me reviews! XD ) Well, I tried my best to create chapter 2. Hope you like it! XD

* * *

Chapter 2- Partners

When Kid's senses went on, he was already inside the classroom beside him were Liz and to a dozing Patti. "What happened?" he whispered at Liz. They were in a middle of Stein's lecture about dissections.

"Well, you, Maka and Soul were in deep thoughts so we dragged you three to the classroom." Liz whispered back. "It seems Maka and Soul have already are back to their senses. Maka's already taking down notes."

"Oh" Kid looked at Maka who is 2 rows down. He noticed that beside her, Soul was glaring at him. _'What did I do to him? Oh right, I'm engaged to Maka.' _He unconsciously stared at Maka. He noticed that Maka is symmetrical, today like every other day.

Soul noticed him staring at Maka. He nudged her and whispered, "Are you sure that it would be alright to marry him? You know that he have an OCD."

Maka grumbled. "Keep quite Soul I'm listening to the lecture." She was quite surprised to herself that she's listening to Stein's lecture even though it probably won't come out in the test. She was distracting herself from that ridiculous announcement that she and Kid are now engaged.

"You're listening? He's just lecturing about dissections!" Soul hissed.

"Ssh!" She placed a finger on her lips.

"Now class" Stein grinned. "Dissection time!"

The whole class groaned. Stein smirked and he sat on his computer chair and raised his glasses from his nose. He wheeled to a thing that was covered in black cloth. He pulled the cloth and it revealed a glass container with poisonous frogs inside. "Aren't they pretty? I want to see their insides and how they got their poisons in my own eyes." His eyes sparkled. The bunch of frogs cornered to the other side of the glass container.

"Stein-sensei!" Maka raised a hand. "Aren't they poisonous and endangered?"

"Yes! I agree with Maka!" Kim raised her hand also. "To have a bunch of it, how did you get them?"

"Well, he probably got it illegally!" Kilik shouted.

"Do you want us to get poisoned?" Harvar said in disappointment.

There were murmurs, agreeing to Kilik and Harvar.

"I got antidotes you know." Stein showed them the supposedly antidotes.

"No!"

"Please?"

_"NO!"_

"Alright, alright." Stein frowned at them. "We will dissect ordinary frogs. Boring!"

He then wheeled again to another thing but is a bit bigger than the first glass container that is also covered in a black cloth. He pulled and it revealed large frogs, which would be as big as their heads, inside the glass container. The whole class yet again groaned.

"You said that we will dissect _ordinary _frogs?" Soul said with irritation in his voice. "But why are they _large_?"

"They are ordinary and they aren't endangered." Stein chuckled. "You all must pin them at first, of course they must be still alive, before you dissect them okay? If anyone listened to my lecture earlier and then you know what to list down. This would be on your grades."

"What?" the whole class shouted. Stein smirked and continued. "Now, pick whoever you wanted to be your partner. But I have strict orders from Shinigami-sama that Maka and Kid would be partners in this."

"Huh?" Kid and Maka looked at each other and immediately looked at Stein. The whole class murmured and was intrigued.

"Quiet down class." Stein raised his hands and waved it. "Ok now, go to your partners and do your work. The one who will go pick the frogs, line here." He then stood up, positioned himself in front of the glass container and his eyes sparkled at the frogs. The frogs sweat dropped.

Maka and Soul groaned in frustration. Why is their day getting _worst_?

"I guess I'll go to Kid-kun." Maka sighed and waved at Soul. When she was about to go to where Kid is, Soul grabbed Maka's hand. She looked at him with a questioned look. "What is it Soul?"

Soul was surprised to what he has done. He said something that is half to what he intended to say to her. "Well, I think it is best that you ignore Stein-sensei about you and Kid being partners in this. I think that it might lead to something troublesome." While the other half was left unsaid so he just thought about it. _'And I don't want you to be with Kid. I want you to be with me.'_

"Eh? What are you saying Soul? Even though it is a headache…" Maka paused and thought that it _might_ lead to something troublesome but still... "Well, it still came from Shinigami-sama that was passed to Stein-sansei so I need to obey." She let go from Soul's grip and went to where Kid is. As Maka approaches, she suddenly remembered that they are _engaged_. Her cheeks went red.

Kid saw Maka approaching him, her cheeks were red. His cheeks went also red. They haven't really talked after the announcement that they are engaged _'What would I say to her? Would I bring the topic about being us engage? No, that isn't right… We must talk about the dissection.' _His mind is really confused right now.

"Um, hello" Maka smiled at him. Her voice is calm but her cheeks have a tint of red. Kid looked at her, his mind went to a halt. Her smile is very calming that them being engaged is becoming not a big deal. He became relaxed but his cheeks are like Maka's though.

"Hi..." He smiled back.

Soul's eyes followed Maka. When he saw Maka and Kid's cheeks were red as they talk to each other, he's blood boiled. Liz tapped him on the shoulder and he internally jumped. "Hey Soul, let's finish this quickly." She shivered a bit because she hates to dissect a living frog while Patti is excited and her eyes are sparkly.

"Oh, okay…" Soul nodded and scratched his head. As they discuss about the dissection, he still kept his eyes at Kid and Maka.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kid and Maka are now comfortable with each other. They didn't even try to bring up the topic about them being engaged. They began discussing about the dissection.

"I'll go pick up the frog and you'll pick up the equipment." Kid suggested.

"Ok, I'll go pick up the equipment." As Maka was about to go down, she slipped. She closed her eyes shut, expecting a painful thud but she felt hands gripped on her arms and a body on her back. She opened her eyes and she looked behind her, Kid saved her from the fall.

"Be careful." Kid chuckled and he helped her stand up on the steps. Maka blushed in embarrassment and nodded. She immediately went down to the line that is getting the equipment. She remembered that Kid has a really nice attitude. _'Kid-kun is such a really nice guy. He deserves better than being engaged to me. I think I'll bring up the topic about being us engaged so I would know what his really thoughts are…' _Maka shook her head, what was she thinking? Is she unconsciously agreeing to the arranged marriage? Her mind is getting ridiculous just because she was saved by Kid from that painful fall and remembering his nice attitude. He could save anyone because it'shis _nature _after closed her eyes briefly and opened it to clear away the ridiculous thoughts. It's her turn to pick up the equipment.

Maka went upstairs holding the tray of equipment. She saw Kid already holding the large frog that is been croaking for a while now.

"Look Maka, look! I picked a frog that is symmetrical! It looks so cool! I examined that its warts are exactly eight on the right and on the left." Kid grinned at her.

'_Kid-kun looks like a 'kid' as if discovering such a thing that is so amusing to him._ _Well, he has an OCD, of course, so it can't be helped.'_ Maka giggled at the thought.

"Then let's start dissecting." Maka approached and she placed the tray of equipment on the table. She prepared the equipment and placed the pins or rather nails to pin it on the frog. She then looked at Kid that is whimpering. She gave him a questioned look and said. "Please place the frog at the tray for dissection. I'll pin the nails at its feet."

Kid gripped the frog tighter and it croaked. "NO! Its perfect symmetry would be ruined!"

Maka's eyes widened, "Huh? What are you saying? Come on Kid-kun! We'll be slicing it to its belly on the middle so it would still be symmetrical." Maka waited, expecting Kid to place the frog on the tray. He still didn't move and he held the frog closer to him.

"No!"

Maka looked at the time. It was nearing to the end of the class and the end of school. But still, time is passing by_ quickly_. She wanted to finish this as soon as possible. The large frog is giving her goose bumps. "Well, if you don't want to do it, give me the frog and you'll nail it."

"No!"

"Kid-kun, this dissection would be on our grades so please cooperate." Maka tried to convince him but it was no use. "If you don't want to dissect that frog then replace it with an asymmetric one then."

"No, I want this one!" Kid shook his head furiously. This is really getting out of hand. Maka thought that if they were married this would be their daily problem, _his OCD_.

"Give me the frog Kid-kun!" Maka reached out to get the frog from Kid's grip. Kid evaded her easily. As he successfully evaded her, he stuck a tongue out to her. A vain popped out from her head and a ruckus was formed.

Kid and Maka was literally disturbing the whole class. Their classmates looked at them with intrigued and they laughed at them for being silly. Soul is really pissed off. Liz and Patti are giggling.

Stein stood up from his computer chair and went to where Kid and Maka are. As he arrived, he cleared his throat to catch their attention but it didn't work, Maka is still arguing with Kid and tried reaching the frog that they will dissect. So he said something that would_ really_ catch their attention.

Stein came closer so that Kid and Maka could only hear. "If you two won't stop, I'll reveal that you two are now engaged to the_ whole class_." He then smirked at them. They immediately stopped from what they are doing and stared at Stein. They don't want the class to know that they are engaged. In a school full of teenagers, _the word spread fast_.

"Good, please do your dissection quietly." Stein left them and took a quick glance at them. Kid and Maka immediately did the dissection.

Kid was practically crying and whimpering as the frog was being dissected. As they saw the insides, Maka shivered as she took down the notes that were needed. Then they cleaned up and now they're finished in a nick of time. They were actually the first to be finished.

A few minutes later, the others were also finished. They went to their seats and Stein said to them something on what they saw. Then, they heard the bell ringing, indicating the end of class.

The whole class immediately went out after preparing their things but some stayed for a bit inside the classroom. That is Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, the Potts, Kim and Jacqueline.

They all formed a group and all of them (with the exemption of Soul, Liz and Patti) asked Maka and Kid about Shinigami's strict order on why they would be partners and about the ruckus earlier. Also on what Stein said to them to make them froze. Curiosity was practically on the air.

"If you all could excuse us for a sec." Maka said as she looked at Kid and he nodded. They went to the other side of the room.

"They are all asking about it. I think we should tell them." Kid smiled at Maka and then looked at the group. "They're our closed friends anyway."

"Well…" Maka puts a hand on her right cheek. "I guess it would be alright but I hope they wouldn't overreact about it being us engaged." Her cheeks became suddenly red due from the words 'us engaged'.

Kid's cheeks went also red but he immediately regained his composure. "Then it's decided." He nodded at Maka.

Kid and Maka approached the group, readying themselves. _'This would be quite a surprise for them.'_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? (To my fellow Filipinos out there: Bitin ba? XD)

Well, please don't forget to read and review. :3


	3. Chapter 3 Saying and Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! [If I own this I would have partnered Kid and Maka a long time ago.]

Author's Note: Nya~. Good day readers. I'm very sorry that I just recently updated my fanfic after a year. I give you all a very big 'THANK YOU' for reading my fanfic. I was very much happy when I read the reviews. I promise you guys that I will finish this but it will take a _long time_ because of school. I just recently entered college so I'm very much busy but I'll try my best to update this if I have free time. Well, I really tried my best in creating chapter 3. Hope you like it and enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Saying and Thinking

"What? !" The group shouted.

Tsubaki, Kim and Jacqueline squealed at the announcement. Ox, Harvar and Kilik patted Kid on the back. The Potts only smiled.

"Congratulations!" The group greeted.

"Wait!" Black*Star shouted. "You two are engaged?" His eyes went wide like saucers.

"Yes." Maka rolled her eyes. "What's the problem about it?"

"Maka." He took hold of her shoulders and shakes her violently. "Bu-but what a-about, S-Soul?"

"You idiot!" Soul bashes him with a book and Black*Star fainted.

"Hey! That's my book!" Maka snatches her book back from Soul. "What about you, Soul? That idiot shook me hard just to tell me that."

"Ah, about that…" Soul wandered off.

"Maka! I'm opposing for this marriage!" Black*Star became conscious and shakes her again. "Why don't you notice his feel-?"

Soul grabs again the book from Maka. "Stay unconscious!" He bashes it again on Black*Star's head. He then again fainted but with an additional trickles of blood coming out from the dent part of the head.

"Eh? What feel?" Maka bent her head sideways and looks at Soul waiting for an explanation. "Soul, what is Black*Star blabbering about you?"

"What? It's nothing really." Soul scratches his head and walks away. '_Damn that idiot. It was this close.'_

"Wait, Soul!" Maka is about to follow him but she's grab on her right arm. "Huh-?" She turns around and saw Tsubaki, Kim and Jacqueline weirdly grinning at her.

"You should give us the details." They said in unison and evidently carried her out the classroom. Liz and Patti just followed them. The Potts looks at Kilik. "You two should follow them." He nods at them. The Potts hurriedly followed the girls.

"So, it's just us the boys then except for the other Pott." Kilik smiles at Kid. "Just like the girls. How did you end up engaged to Maka?"

"Huh? What happened?" Black*Star stood up and looks at them. He rubs his head and muttered. "My head hurts."

"You forgot what you blabbered about awhile ago?" Harvar looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, Soul hit you with Maka's book two times, so maybe it affected your brain."

"What? !" Black*Star formed a fist. "When I get my hands of him, he will pay for what he done to me! I'm the one who will surpass god and he hits me? !"

_'He really is an idiot.'_

"Do you remember that Maka and Kid are getting married?" Ox asked.

"Oh really?" Black*Star grins at Kid. "Congratulations."

'_Whoa, he was opposed before but now he accepted the marriage. I wonder what else he forgot.' _The boys sweat drops and looks at Black*Star weirdly.

"Th-Thank you." Kid blushes. He sat on the chair and rests his face on the table.

"Don't be embarrassed Kid it's just us." Kilik smirks and sat at the table. Just like I said a while ago, why did you end up engaged to Maka?"

"Yeah." Black*Star agreed. "Why did you choose Maka? Why not some other girl?"

"Honorable father chose Maka as my fiancée." Kid raises his head and sighs. "It was announced earlier to us before we got here. Honorable father thought that it was best that Maka would be my wife." He smiles slightly.

"You know, I always thought that you will have twins as your wives because of your OCD." Kilik said with a smile.

"Nah" Kid shrugged. "I'm fine with only one wife than two. As long that she is in perfect symmetry. Like her clothes and all."

The four sweats drop. _'Poor Maka'_

"Well, what do you think of Maka?" Harvar looks at Kid intently. The other three looks at him expecting an answer.

"She's…" Kid mused. "nice and a bit selfish. Her attitude is well balanced. I liked her way thinking, it's quite amusing in such a way." Kid smiles at them. He remembered that she loved books as well as him. It would be nice that they both love books. He dazes off and went to his thoughts.

"Oh" The four looks at each other and grins. Death the Kid might feel something more about Maka Albarn.

"Kid-kun" Ox waves his hand back and forth on his face. "Earth to Kid"

Kid went back to reality. "Yes?"

"What do you feel about Maka?"

"I like her as a friend." Is his immediate answer. Of course that would be his answer. What else would it be?

"Oh really?" Black*Star chuckled. "You don't feel something else?"

"There must be?" Kid's eyes are in state of confusion. "She's just a close friend that got engaged to me unexpectedly. Why would I feel anything else?"

"Oh well, you'll figure it out soon enough." Kilik sighs.

* * *

(At the girl's side)

"Where are we going?" Maka asked as they walk in the training forest. Half-way, she requested that she will walk by her own but still they made a delta formation to make sure that she won't get away.

"To a quite place." Kim giggles. "Ah we are already here!"

Maka's mouth went wide as she saw an empty lot that is full of flowers in different colors. She never thought that there is such a place existing in the training forest. There's even a 4 meter wide cemented walkway (approximately) leading to a gazebo that is designed in gothic style architecture, at the middle. She thought that she already has explored the entire school. Maybe, she was wrong?

"Kim, just recently discovered this last week when she was aimlessly walking without me." Jacqueline mused but with a raised voice indicating that she is a bit angry.

"Eh~, it's not my fault that I lost my thoughts." Kim pouted at her. "It's a good thing that I found this beautiful place. There's even a gazebo!" She squealed.

"Yes, it is beautiful." Liz mused. She puts a hand on her chin. "I wonder when we had a field of flowers in here. This wasn't here before."

The girls look at Liz with a questioning look. Liz raised her eyebrow to them. She then looks at Patti, "Ne, Patti, did Kid tell us about this?"

"Ahre~? Nothing in particular." Patti said as she looks around happily. "Such pretty flowers!" Patti squeaks. Liz sighs to her sister and thought to ask Kid later about this. They made way to the gazebo.

"Girls let's have a sit." Tsubaki gestured to steel chairs that are placed there. The girls sat at the chairs except for Maka.

Maka is busily looking at the design of the gazebo. It's interior and the Corinthian pillars that are supporting the roof are simply amazing. "As I remember, there isn't such place here." She murmured.

"Well, maybe it was recently established?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Maybe…" Maka's brows furrowed, deep in thought. She thought on why Shinigami-sama would establish this field of flowers just recently. She then thought something weird for her that made blush. _'Just maybe…'_

"Maybe it's for Kid-kun and Maka-chan's wedding!" Patti happily squealed. She claps her hands happily.

The girls' eyes went wide at Patti's comment. They immediately look at Maka who's blushing madly. They smiled widely and Maka looks at them suspiciously. She mentally armed herself to their expected barrage of questions.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot why we're here." Jacqueline smirked. "Oh how did you get engaged to the ever almighty Death the Kid whose father is Shinigami-sama?"

"It's very surprising that you're engaged even though you are only 16." Kim mused.

"Father agreed to Shinigami-sama that I should get me married to Kid-kun." Maka said timidly. She hates answering questions that makes her uneasy. "I don't know why they would agree that we're getting married at such a young age."

"Are there any conditions involved?" Tsubaki raised a brow in question.

"None." Maka tilted her head sideways. "None at all." She then became suspicious on why would her father and Shinigami-sama agreed to such no given conditions. She knew that arranged marriages are used to some of high caliber like they are married for financial support to the family who is getting bankrupt or a clan marries another so that the clan would be enlarged. But in this case, she is just a normal girl and a young shinigami, Kid-kun, is the son of the great Shingami-sama who would be with his father someday. So, he should be married to a girl whose position is like his or of high caliber.

"Oh really?" Kim blinks at her. "Then Shinigami-sama just chose you for Kid-kun?"

"Yes."

"How lucky of you!" Jacqueline happily shouted.

"Eh?" Maka looks at her in question.

"You know, without Kid-kun's OCD, he would be a great guy to have. He's smart, handsome and has a great… _body_." Jacqueline emphasized the word 'body'. Maka blushes as she thought about it and frantically shakes her head to clear such thoughts. Jacqueline laughs and nudged her. "Are you aware that he is popular to the girls at school?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. He is _Death the Kid_." Maka wryly smiles at them. It wasn't a question for her because she always heard some girls squealing and the topic concerned is about Kid-kun.

"Oh right, when is your wedding?" Tsubaki asked with a soft smile, changing the subject.

"About that…" Maka looks down and blushes.

"It's going to be on December." Liz interrupted and grinned. "It would be a month after the next. There's also an engagement party after Kid's birthday."

"Wow, that's fast." Tsubaki said amusement in her voice. "So when does Maka-chan going to prepare for the wedding?"

"Maybe, next week I guess." Liz smirks and looks at Maka, eyes gleaming. "I'm going to help her prepare for the big day."

Maka sweat drops at her. Somehow, she got herself a wedding planner.

"I want to help to!" Patti raises her hands up.

"Yes, your included Patti." Liz sighs.

"Yatta!"

"Ooh, I want to help Maka-chan to choose a dress!" Tsubaki raises her hand.

"Me too!" Jacqueline also raises her hand.

"Me three!" Kim giggles. "We should pick a dress for the engagement party and for the wedding day that would make Maka-chan beautiful!"

"If the venue is this, then Shinigami-sama and Death Scythe-san are the one who's going to take care for the decorations and invites." Liz nods her head. Her mind is filling with plans for the wedding preparation of her meister and Maka-chan. The girls are getting excited.

Maka just stood there listening to her friends planning for her wedding with Kid. Her future life is unwillingly getting planned for her. She wants to speak up but it seems they are having fun, she decides that to leave them be.

* * *

"Eek, I forgot my bag!" Maka raced to the classroom. It's getting dark after all. She forgot to grab her stuff when the girls lifted her out. Soul would get mad at her for being late and it's also her turn to cook dinner and on top of that, she hasn't bought the ingredients. She finally reached the classroom, the lights are turned off. She saw a familiar silhouette that is near her bag.

"Maka?" A familiar voice was heard. She opens the lights.

"Kid-kun?" She then saw a tied up Kid. His whole body is covered with ropes. Strangely, the number at each side of knots is 4 and it was oddly symmetrical. She raised a brow to him, questioning on why is he like in that condition.

"Umm, the boys tied me up and said that I should be the one to wait for you." Kid answered automatically. "Could you untie this?" He chuckled nervously.

"Okay." Maka sighs and starts untying the ropes. "They didn't need to tie you to wait for me." She mutters.

"No, it's alright." Kid chuckles nervously. Maka untied all the ropes and a note fell near her feet. She picks it up and reads quietly, _'Maka, we tied Kid because we just made fun of him. He actually volunteered to wait for you. If he told you that we told him to wait for you, that is a lie. Good luck to you both and congratulations again to your engagement. Kilik, Harvar, Ox and Black*Star._' After reading the note, she madly blushes and crumples the note.

Kid dusted his suit and looks at Maka, "What does the note written about?"

"Uhh, nothing actually." Maka puts the note on her pocket and looks at him. She tries hard to compose herself but greatly fails.

"Your face is red Maka. Do you have a fever?" Kid puts his right hand on her forehead and he puts his left hand to his own. "You're burning up."

Maka shakes his head wildly and grabs Kid on the shoulders, _accidentally_ getting her face closer, "I'm _fine_." She wryly smiles at him. She notices that Kid's cheeks are getting red. Also, the distance that they were in. _'Too close.'_

The two both immediately backed away. "I'm sorry." Maka said nervously.

"It's ok." Kid clears his throat to compose himself and grabs Maka's bag. "Let's just go home."

Maka 's eyes widened when Kid held onto her bag. "My bag!" She blurted. She reached out to her bag but Kid easily evaded her. "Kid-kun don't start up again just like that _frog_ incident! You don't need to carry it!" Maka pleaded.

"No, as your fiancé I should at least carry your bag." Kid simply said. But there is a tint of pink on his cheeks as he said that.

Maka blushes as she heard the word 'fiance' from Kid. "I'm fine. I can carry that on my own." She insisted.

"I insist." Kid starts to walk out and Maka sighs in defeat.

* * *

The two walks silently at the streets of Death City. They both decided to be quiet but the atmosphere is awkward for them both. They were a few blocks away to Maka's home when she suddenly remembered. "Ah! I forgot to buy ingredients for today's dinner!" She blurted.

"Really? Then we should go to the grocery store." Kid looks at the moon. The sky is dark now but there are still no signs of stars popping out. "It seems it's still 7, so it should be open."

"Eto," Maka bit her lip and rolls her eyes. She doesn't want to burden Kid. "Maybe, I should just order take out. Soul will understand." She said in a hesitant voice. She already knew the outcome if she just ordered take out. Soul would definitely be mad at her. _'Dinner is nicer if either of us cooks.' _She thought and sighed inwardly.

"It's your turn to cook dinner huh?" Kid smiles at her softly. "It would be nicer if it is home cooked than take out."

Maka eyes widen at what he said. He said almost the same thing as she thought. She blushes and immediately made a full turn. "We will go to the grocery." Without a second thought, she immediately walks in a fast pace.

"Umm, ok." Kid followed her with a confused face.

They made it to the grocery store and bought all the ingredients that are needed. Also, Maka also bought some things that are lacking at home. As they were there, they actually enjoyed and become comfortable to each other's company. They talked about all sorts of things. After buying, they walk to Maka's home; Kid carries the heavier plastic bags while Maka only carries the lighter ones.

Maka smiles and thought that it was nice that the tension has faded away. As they are nearing their destination, they saw a familiar figure waiting outside the apartment building. Looking down and whistling a tune. "Soul? Why are you outside?" Maka stops in front of him.

Soul head jerked up, "Maka!" He smiles at her. But that smile became a frown when he saw Kid besides Maka, looking at him. His blood boils. "Why are you here?" He gritted his razor sharp teeth.

"I'm accompanying her." Kid simply said. He noticed that the dark clouds are getting redder. "Maka we should get inside. It's going to rain soon." Exactly as he said that, rain drops suddenly fell down from the sky.

"Oh geez." Maka's eyes went wide. "Let's get inside. Soul, open the door, the groceries will get wet." Soul grumbled in reply but he consented to her demand.

They went inside the building and went to the space that Maka and Soul live. Soul opens the door and they all went inside. Kid and Maka went to the dining area and placed the groceries on the table.

"It's rare that it rained this hard." Kid looks at outside the window and then to Maka. "Maka, I should be leaving then."

"Already?" Maka frowned. "Why don't you eat dinner here? After all the trouble you did for accompanying me."

"You shouldn't try Maka's cooking, it's horrible." Soul smirks and rolled his eyes. Obviously, he's teasing her. He loves her cooking because he knows that it was made with love and effort. Now that Kid is here, he wanted her attention only to him. For now, the only way to catch it is to torment her.

"Soul!" Maka screeched. "Why would you eat my dinner if it is horrible? !"

"Because I don't have a choice but to eat yours."

"_What?_ Then why don't you cook your own dinner tonight? !"

"Eh~?" Soul plugged his ears as if he heard nothing. He walks away and went to his room.

As Maka was about to follow him and give him an earful, Kid interrupted. "Thank you Maka for the offer but no. I have things to attend to first." He smiles at her. "Maybe next time?"

Maka sighs, "Ok." She nodded and smiled back. "Next time then."

Kid went to the front door, "Goodnight Maka. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Liz was waiting for a quite while now at the main entrance of the Gallows Mansion. She can still see that the rain poring outside the windows, it seems that it won't stop soon. She wonders why her mister is this late to go home. She guesses that Kid accompanied Maka home considering his way of thinking.

The door opens and revealing a soaking Kid. He saw Liz waiting for him. "You're soaked Kid!" Liz gave him a towel that is conveniently with her. She knew that her meister haven't brought an umbrella at all. She made a wild predication that he will get a cold. "And it's already late. Where have you been?"

"Eto…" Kid blushes and sneezes. "I accompanied Maka home."

_She was all correct._ "REALLY? !" Liz eyes went wide, making a surprised face. She pauses, processing a thought. Kid is getting nervous to the outcome to what Liz is thinking. She evidently grinned, "My meister is doing something for his fiancée. So, are you really recognizing the arranged marriage? You're not against marrying Maka-chan?"

"Why should I be against Maka-chan? She's a close friend of mine so it's alright with me though." Kid answered with swirly eyes and a beet red face. He is getting light headed. Maybe, he caught the cold. "Also, it's also honorable father's decision that I should marry her and as his son I shouldn't complain about it."

Liz raises a brow at him and sighs again, "Really?"

"Maka-chan is a close…" Kid is getting dizzy and feeling faint, "…friend…" He collapses on the floor. He is breathing heavily.

"Kid!" Liz screamed. She touches his forehead, "You have a fever." She sighs and immediately carried him, "Patti! Call the doctor!" _'Ah, I forgot to ask him about the field of flowers, maybe next time.'_

* * *

Maka is inside her room, reading a book at her study table with the lamp open beside her. Actually, she may seem reading a book but she's recollecting the many events that happened today.

The announcement that she and Kid are now engaged and getting married this December. _'Ooh, I want to kill Papa for planning my future.'_ She and Kid became dissecting partners and their being engaged was almost revealed to the class. _'That was a close one.'_ The two revealed to their close friends that they are engaged and she was dragged by the girls. _'What happened to Kid-kun's side?'_ Her friends are organizing her wedding. _'Sigh...' _They both went home together for Kid waited for her in a tied up body. She then opens a page from the book and reveals the note that was tucked between the pages. She begins to blush. _'What is it you're thinking Kid-kun?'_

She heard a knock from her door and scrambled to hide the book, "Maka…"

"Go away, Soul! You insulted my cooking in front of Kid-kun!" Maka snaps. "Don't ever think of eating my cooking anymore!"

A vein pops out from his head as he heard 'Kid-kun' from her but immediately composes himself and sighs. "Maka, I'm sorry…" Soul mumbles, he was leaning besides Maka's door for awhile now. He was trying his hardest not to tell what he was really thinking. _'Your cooking is great. I was just teasing. I really love it when you cook.'_

"_What?_" Maka raises her voice.

"I'm sorry!" Soul exclaimed. "I'll be the one in charge in cleaning for a week! Just forgive me!"

Maka raises a brow, _'Why is he so desperate?'_ "Hmm, just for a week?" She stood up and slowly walks near her door and leaned on it. "You insulted my cooking…"

Soul knew that Maka is also leaning on the door because her voice is clearly heard. He smiles and a tint of pink is visible on his cheeks. "Okay, a month of cleaning, just continue on cooking your delicious meals." He bites his lips for saying such a phrase.

"Delicious?" Soul heard a giggle from the door. His smile became a full blown grin. "You're just saying something like that so I can forgive you faster." Maka sighs and opens the door, "Deal, you handle the cleaning for a month and I'll continue cooking if it's my turn. Of course, you will still cook if it's your turn. Taking turns, right?"

"Right." Soul chuckles and his stomach growls, "I'm hungry."

"Ok, I'll prepare dinner. I'm also hungry." Maka went straight to the kitchen and opens the fridge. "What was it again I'm cooking?" she mumbles.

Soul looks at her with happiness and desire. He knew how lucky he was for having a beautiful and forgiving meister. _'I hope this would last forever.'_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? (To my fellow Filipinos out there: Wah~! Naks naman, maraming salamat sa inyo na binabasa niyo ito. Di ko akalain na maraming Pinoy nag shiship rin sa Kid X Maka. Haha. Ok ba? Syempre, bitin rin ito. XD)

Question: When it rains in day time the sky is grayish but why is the sky reddish when it rains at night? (Just want to ask if you know. XD)

Please, don't forget to R&R.:3


End file.
